Danse fatale OS
by choupette13
Summary: 10 ans après la guerre, Poudlard décide d'organiser une soirée des Anciens Elèves. Retrouver ses anciens camarades a toujours du bon, sauf exceptions. Hermione va l'apprendre à ses dépends …


_**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écrit cet OS lors d'une insomnie alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier xD Au début c'était pour faire passer le temps (parce que les programmes à la télé à 3h du mat c'est vraiment pas terrible !) puis j'ai commencé à l'apprécier et à la peaufiner. C'est devenu mon nouveau bébé quoi !**_

 _ **Je voulais remercier personnellement**_ _ **Jeananas pour sa rapidité, sa vivacité d'esprit, ses conseils et son sérieux. C'est une Bêta vraiment géniale !**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Danse Fatale**

Passée les lourdes portes du château de Poudlard, Hermione soupira de bonheur, et s'arrêta sur le pas de l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Au lieu de se précipiter vers la Grande Salle où avait lieu la réception, elle étudia avec une attention particulière l'intérieur du château qui lui avait particulièrement manqué. Malgré les années, rien n'avait changé et chaque détail restait le même que dans ses souvenirs. Des larges tableaux de toutes sortes décoraient les murs étroits de l'entrée, agrémenté des escaliers tournants, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Les grandes dalles de pierres étaient aussi neuves que lorsqu'elle y était élèves et elle se demandait quel sort avait pu être jeté pour qu'aucun délabrement n'ait lieu après la guerre qui avait tant ravagé le Monument.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione perdit le fil de ses pensées et se retourna vers Harry, son meilleur ami, qui la regardait avec une étrange impression.

\- Tout va très bien, répondit-elle en s'aplatissant inutilement sa crinière de cheveux.

Il était rare qu'elle porte une robe, et de ce fait, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise depuis que Harry était venu la chercher chez elle. C'était également la première fois qu'elle osait sortir en soirée depuis son divorce ravageur avec Ron Weasley et elle ignorait comment elle devait agir envers les gens qu'elle allait rencontrer. Après tout, elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans, et elle trouvait désespérant de dire qu'elle était célibataire et sans enfants à son âge alors que toutes ses connaissances étaient déjà mariés depuis des années et vivaient dans un foyer sain.

\- Tu as encore peur de ce que les gens vont penser de toi ? soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Habillée d'une superbe robe verte qui mettait en évidence son regard, Ginny était plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux roux tirés en arrière par un chignon maitrisé, elle n'avait pour seul bijou des boucles d'oreilles qui mettaient en valeur les traits fins de son visage maquillé.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir divorcé ? On n'est plus en 1800 ! Et puis regarde toi, tu es tellement jolie et pétillante ! Je suis certaine que tu vas faire craquer plus d'un homme ce soir.

Sans prévenir, Ginny passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione qui ricana :

\- Jamais je ne pourrai sortir avec un ancien camarade de classe, j'en ai assez fait les frais avec …

Comprenant son erreur, Hermione s'arrêta net et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ron est un crétin, s'énerva Ginny.

\- Ginny ! Rien n'est de sa faute et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il n'aurait pas dut te laisser partir …

\- On ne s'aimait plus, voilà tout.

\- ça ne l'a pas empêché de mettre en cloque la première imbécile venue !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet à aborder pour ce soir, coupa Harry en regardant sa femme avec un regard de reproche.

Ginny soutint son regard, mais arrêta cependant de se défouler sur son frère, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle avait divorcé de Ron, ça avait été une véritable affaire d'Etat dans le clan Weasley. Tout le monde avait été choqué de la nouvelle – Molly attendait tellement d'être grand-mère !- et le choc avait perduré, lorsque quelques mois après, Ron s'était présenté en compagnie de sa nouvelle fiancé, enceinte de trois mois. Hermione en avait pleuré pendant des jours entiers.

D'un pas rapide, Harry s'empara de l'autre bras de sa meilleure amie et s'exclama :

\- Est-ce que vous êtes prête à vous retrouver dix ans en arrière ?

\- Par Merlin, chéri, mon rêve va enfin être exaucé ! S'extasia Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant rire de la situation. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à l'idée de retourner dans le passé, même si le concept pouvait être tentant… Après tout, cette soirée resterait inoubliable, à tous les niveaux, et elle avait envie d'en profiter. Finie de penser à ses problèmes quotidiens, ce soir, elle allait s'amuser. Ses craintes oubliées, elle s'avança vers la Grande Salle, avec ses meilleurs amis à chacun de ses bras, prête à faire revivre ses souvenirs.

 **XXXX**

D'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'observa d'un œil critique derrière le miroir. Son costume trois pièces lui allait parfaitement bien, c'était un fait, et l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet était aussi irréprochable qu'il le voulait. Ses yeux gris aciers défièrent son visage, et il sourit en constatant qu'il avait gardé son œil cruel qui faisait si peur à ses employés lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Toutefois, une certaine appréhension ne cessait de lui ronger les nerfs depuis le début de la journée. Même s'il avait fait ses preuves durant de longues années et qu'à présent il était respecté, revoir ses anciens collègues de classes ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas comment agir lors de cette soirée. Et il détestait ne pas maitriser une situation quelconque.

\- Dis mon vieux, je ne savais pas que les rumeurs à ton sujet étaient réelles, et que tu passais autant de temps à te regarder dans un miroir, ricana Blaise, son meilleur ami.

Drago le regarda d'un œil taquin, s'empara de sa cravate noire et continua à s'admirer, tout en attachant sa cravate avec un nœud parfaitement maitrisé. Blaise s'installa à ses côtés et étudia son visage à son tour. Noir, il avait des yeux chocolat très intenses et un sourire charmeur qu'il adressait souvent lorsqu'il voulait une fille dans son lit. Sa taille élancée mettait sa silhouette en évidence, et on voyait qu'il faisait attention à son apparence, ce dont Drago se moquait bien souvent.

\- Tu crois que tout le monde va venir danser ce soir ? reprit Blaise en faisant ses lacets de chaussures de soirées.

\- Hum … Du moment qu'on ne voit pas Pansy bouger ses fesses comme la dernière fois …

Blaise éclata de rire.

\- Je me demande qui on va bien pouvoir revoir… Londubat tu crois ? Toute la clique de Potter ?

Cette fois, Drago grogna :

\- Si tu veux me faire rester dans mon appartement, continue de parler de ces imbéciles.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir y échapper ! Je suis sûr que McGonagal va lui demander de faire un discours.

\- ça me permettra de prendre l'air dehors, râla Drago.

\- Je vois que tu le détestes toujours autant.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Disons que je me fiche complètement de lui, répondit Blaise en haussant des épaules.

\- Et moi je ne peux pas me l'encadrer depuis qu'on a onze ans, trancha Drago.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Blaise. On arrête de parler de ce sujet sensible.

\- Ce n'est pas un …

\- Drago, c'est bon !

Coupé dans sa lancée, Drago évita de dire le fond de sa pensée et s'installa près du bar de la salle à manger pour finir le verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Le liquide puissant passa rapidement dans son corps et au bout de quelques secondes il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Après tout, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son nom. Malefoy était signe de richesse, d'industrie qu'il avait lui-même conquis et il donnait un large salaire à de nombreux employés. Oui, Drago Malefoy se fichait totalement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. S'il se retrouvait face à Potter, il l'ignorerait, point barre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Pressé de pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard, il s'exclama :

\- Blaise ! Arrête de te regarder dans le miroir, on y va !

 **XXXX**

La musique battait son plein dans le château, et Hermione ne cessait de plaisanter avec d'anciens camarades de Gryffondor. Un verre à la main, elle parlait de leur adolescence, et se rappelait chaque épisode marquant de leurs années Poudlard. Finalement, tout s'était fait très vite et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander comment agir, car beaucoup de monde était venus à sa rencontre tout naturellement, sans cesser de lui poser des questions. Elle avait été très vite séparée de Harry et Ginny, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, car elle se doutait qu'ils devaient subir le même interrogatoire qu'elle mais de l'autre côté de la salle. Tout avait été presque parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive au loin, l'apparition de Ron avec sa future femme enceinte jusqu'au cou. Depuis, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et s'efforçait de sourire pour montrer qu'elle s'amusait alors que son estomac ne cessait de se contracter.

\- Et sinon, demanda Parvati, j'ai appris pour ton divorce, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi.

Hermione prit le temps de boire une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre le plus simplement possible :

\- Un divorce est toujours difficile, mais je suis plus sereine maintenant. Enfin, je reste célibataire mais …

\- Au moins tu peux profiter de la vie, la coupa Lavande. Moi, avec mes quatre gamins, je n'ai aucun moment de répit.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que tu as un mari génial.

\- C'est vrai, ricana Lavande.

Déçue par le sens que prenait la conversation, Hermione ne participa pas aux rigolades de ses anciennes amies, et se sentit de trop comme elle le craignait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle les attendit parler biberon et de sortie en famille, alors que de son côté c'était le vide total.

\- Vous avez vu Malefoy et Zabini arriver tout à l'heure ? s'exclama une certaine Rose –une cousine de Lavande. Ce sont les stars les plus convoités de Londres ! Et ils sont aussi beaux que leur réputation le dit. Ils n'ont pas tardé à être entouré de monde. J'ai même vu une fille leur demander un autographe !

\- Malefoy est ici ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Il a un statut très élevé depuis quelques années déjà, et il reste le célibataire le plus convoité de notre génération.

\- Je … mais il n'était pas parti d'Angleterre ?

Visiblement excitée d'en savoir plus qu'elle, Lavande l'observait, les yeux pétillants :

\- Quand il a été acquitté au procès, après la guerre, il n'a jamais pardonné la justice d'avoir envoyé ses parents à Azkaban. Il est parti fou furieux du procès, et d'après les rumeurs, il serait allé aux Etats-Unis. Quand il est revenu, il était riche comme Merlin. Il a acheté de larges sociétés, des industries magiques, et depuis il croule sous l'or. Etonnant que tu ne connaisses pas son histoire.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à Malefoy, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh Hermione, arrête de prendre cet air-là ! C'est du passé !

\- Du passé ? Mais enfin …

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle se força à garder son calme.

\- Qui veut boire un autre verre ? reprit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Les filles la regardaient d'un air bizarre, et Hermione perdit patience. Sans attendre leur réponse, elle partit du groupe et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bar, de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette stupide soirée. Elle avait l'impression d'être trop différente des autres … Tellement inintéressante … et célibataire. Chaque personne qu'elle venait de croiser était en compagnie de leurs petits amis, ou de leur mari. Etait-elle la seule à avoir subir un échec cuisant en matière de mariage ? Elle en aurait presque pleuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda le serveur en voyant qu'elle restait dans ses pensées.

\- Le cocktail le plus fort que vous avez en stock, répondit Hermione.

D'un seul coup fatiguée, elle s'installa sur un des tabourets en face du bar et reposa par la même occasion ses pieds endoloris par les talons. Elle retroussa sa robe dorée vers ses genoux et soupira de tout son être.

\- Dure soirée ? demanda le serveur en souriant.

\- Revoir ses anciens camarades n'est pas toujours facile, répondit Hermione en soupirant.

\- Je compatis, j'avoue que je n'aimerai pas revoir mes anciens copains de classe. Je m'appelle John.

\- Hermione.

Le fameux John la regarda avec intérêt certain et Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était mignon… Mais faisait la moitié de son âge. Visiblement prêt à lui dire quelque chose, John s'arrêta lorsque deux hommes s'installèrent à leur tour au bar. Dos contre Hermione, ils semblaient en plein milieu d'une conversation importante et ne cessaient de ricaner ensemble, l'air de rien. Hermione n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais lorsqu'elle discerna par inadvertance le mot « Ron », son attention s'accentua et elle tendit l'oreille vers la conversation qui se tenait.

\- … le mariage aura lieu après son accouchement et ils ont déjà tout prévu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que je le connais.

\- Il était pourtant marié avec quelqu'un avant, non ?

\- M'en parle pas. Elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu arriver au boulot avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux parce qu'il avait dû dormir sur le canapé !

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle n'avait fait dormir Ron sur le canapé qu'une seule fois durant leur relation ! Comment osait-il s'attaquer à elle ?

\- Il a toujours été trop gentil. Une fois il m'a raconté du bout des lèvres ce qu'il se passait chez lui … je peux te dire que cette fille le rendait malheureux comme jamais. A sa place, je l'aurai quitté bien avant ! Elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Heureusement qu'il a rencontré Jessica pendant l'inauguration de nouveau ministère de la Magie.

Cette fois, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Il était encore avec elle pendant l'inauguration … Il lui avait pourtant dit l'avoir rencontré après leur rupture… Son estomac se contracta de plus belle et elle sentit un nœud se coincer au fond de sa gorge. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pleure. Il ne le méritait pas …

\- Ah oui ! s'esclaffa l'autre homme. Leur histoire a fait le tour des bureaux. Tu savais que McGrégor les avait interrompus en plein ébat dans une salle de réunion ? Il est en train de parier que c'est à ce moment que le môme a été conçu.

Son collègue éclata de rire.

\- Tous le monde est au courant ! Heureusement que sa femme n'a jamais rien sû de leur idylle. Elle l'aurait tué sinon.

\- Au moins avec Jessica il va trouver son bonheur et puis elle est tellement plus canon !

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'avais déjà vu l'autre ?

\- Qui ne connait pas Hermione Granger ! Une fois elle était venue le voir au boulot, pour l'engueuler ... Franchement je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouvait. Tellement … banale ! Voire moins jolie que la moyenne ! Même Ron le dit maintenant, qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Jessica !

Cette fois, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. C'en était trop. Elle pivota, le regard flamboyant et se leva le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de sa vie. L'air de rien, elle tapota le dos d'un des deux hommes et reconnut à présent le collègue de Ron, qui travaillait dans le même bureau que lui. Il ne la reconnu pas immédiatement, mais quand elle lui adressa un sourire plein de mépris, sa bonne humeur se fana aussitôt, ce qui accentua la colère de la jeune femme. Sans prévenir, elle s'empara de son verre de cocktail, et le lui lança en plein dans la figure, avec l'espoir qu'il en devienne aveugle.

Le teint rouge de colère, les oreilles bourdonnantes de rancœur, Hermione marcha machinalement vers la sortie, sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de s'enfermer quelque part, de ne plus voir personne, d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Lorsqu'elle vit la porte se rapprocher, elle sentit son cœur s'alléger, jusqu'à ce qu'une chevelure rousse apparaisse devant ses yeux. Ron, un sourire aux lèvres, venait de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Sans se douter de son erreur, il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher à grand pas de lui, les yeux étincelant de fureur. Alors, sans prévenir, Hermione le frappa en plein visage, face à des centaines de personnes.

Le coup fut si fort que Ron tomba lourdement sur le sol. Malgré les cris de protestations qui résonnèrent dans la salle, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer et continua sa route vers la sortie, les larmes aux yeux. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs glacés, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle s'en fichait. Rapidement, elle monta des marches d'escaliers, puis elle descendit des étages pour marcher dans des longs espaces interminables et inconnus. Les pieds douloureux, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'arrêter. Elle se sentait tellement minable ! Tellement stupide !

Fatiguée par sa course, elle ralentit le pas et regarda derrière elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivie. Seul le bruit de ses talons résonnait dans le couloir. Ses joues trempées par les pleurs elle continua à surveiller ses arrières, lorsque soudain elle trébucha sur quelque chose de dur.

\- Oh ! Je suis …

\- Bordel, mon costard !

A la vision de Drago Malefoy, Hermione se figea complétement, stupéfaite.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention Granger ! s'énerva-t-il en essuyant sa chemise couverte d'alcool. On ne t'a jamais appris à regarder devant toi !

Trop secouée pour répondre, Hermione le regarda quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Puis sans prévenir, elle se remit à pleurer, et contourna Malefoy pour s'enfermer dans une salle de classe quelconque.

Elle se sentait sale, malheureuse, et trahie. Elle avait mal … si mal …

Durant son divorce, elle avait toujours prit la défense de Ron, en disant que rien n'était de sa faute et que tout venait d'elle. Ce soir, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il l'avait pris pour une imbécile. Il l'avait trompé et elle n'avait rien vu. Il l'avait trompé sans jamais le lui dire et en continuant d'agir le plus normalement possible, comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait trompé avec une femme plus jolie qu'elle … Merlin pourquoi souffrait-elle autant alors qu'au fond cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ?

Tout en maugréant contre sa naïveté et sa stupidité, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. Honteuse de pleurer aussi bêtement, elle essuya ses yeux. A tous les coups, Harry était encore une fois venu à son secours.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Harry, j'ai besoin de rester seule.

\- T'a fait tomber ça quand tu m'as percuté.

Cette fois, Hermione se retourna au ralentit vers la haute silhouette de Drago Malefoy. Il l'observait d'un œil froid, qu'elle lui connaissait que trop bien, mais pourtant il était venu la retrouver dans cette salle pour lui ramener son sac à main. Son geste était si surprenant qu'Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle se retrouvait à court de mots.

\- Je …

Il lui lança son sac sur la table, et tourna aussitôt les talons, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione aurait dû le laisser partir sans s'attarder sur son geste, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'écria :

\- Attend !

Un sourcil interrogateur sur le visage, Drago l'observa avec curiosité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'Hermione prit conscience de la beauté qu'émanait son visage. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était fatigué, et meurtri par la guerre. Aujourd'hui, c'était un homme, et son visage était aussi beau qu'il était froid. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il avait grandie et élargit des épaules. Même si elle l'avait toujours détesté, force est de constater que son charisme restait important et l'impressionnait malgré tout.

\- Je … ce n'était pas la peine de me le ramener tu sais.

Elle se serait giflée. Quelle idée de lui dire une telle chose ? Elle aurait dû le remercier, ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Après tout, elle était en train de vivre le pire moment de sa vie …

\- En fait, reprit-elle en rougissant, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, tu comprends on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, et maintenant tu ressurgis devant moi …

\- Non, tu m'as juste percutée.

\- … Et puis tu me vois, là, en train de pleurer et tu me ramènes mon sac à main, alors du coup je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire parce que c'est un geste gentil et totalement inattendu et… et je me comporte comme une imbécile, j'en suis désolée, seulement …

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione versa quelques larmes supplémentaires. Elle se sentait tellement stupide, de se confier à son pire ennemi, alors qu'il ne lui devait rien. L'image qu'elle donnait ne devait pas être à son avantage, et elle était sure que Drago Malefoy ne tarderait pas à se moquer d'elle, ou pire, qu'il profiterait de son avantage pour lui faire encore plus de mal et parler à tout le monde de ce qu'il avait vu. Inquiète, elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle sursauta presque quand elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je t'aime Granger, mais essuie moi ses larmes. Je déteste voir les femmes pleurer.

Abasourdie de l'entendre dire une telle chose, Hermione le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Depuis quand Malefoy était-il un gentleman ? Visiblement irrité, Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la poche de sa veste un mouchoir vert foncé, digne des Serpentards, qu'il lui tendit avec adresse.

\- Je t'ai dit d'essuyer tes larmes Granger, si ça continue on n'arrivera même plus à voir tes yeux.

Hermione obéit, se disant qu'après tout elle ne perdait rien en se rendant plus présentable. Impuissante, elle vit Drago s'avancer vers la porte mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle et demanda d'une voix sarcastique :

\- Est-ce que je pourrai au moins savoir ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurai pris pour une folle furieuse.

\- C'est Ron, cracha Hermione malgré elle.

Les sourcils froncés, Malefoy ne tarda pas à ricaner, ce qui accentua le malheur d'Hermione. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il se moquait d'elle, et elle n'était pas en état de prendre sa défense, ce qui l'agaçait davantage.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que tu es en train de pleurer à cause de Weasley ? répéta Malefoy.

\- Oh je sais ce que tu penses, s'énerva Hermione en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tu t'amusais assez avec nous, en te moquant de notre couple, alors maintenant qu'on n'est plus ensemble, tu dois rire aux éclats ! Il faut croire que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne …

Malefoy lui adressa un grand sourire et répliqua :

\- En fait, ce qui est drôle, c'est que toi, la fameuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui sait tout sur tout, tu te sois attachée à quelqu'un comme Weasley. Vous n'avez rien en commun. Et ce qui est encore plus comique, c'est que tu te rendes malade pour un type comme lui. Il ne mérite pas un tel honneur. Sur ce, bonne soirée Granger, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

\- Attend une minute, s'exclama t'elle en se relevant subitement de son siège.

Visiblement impatient que la conversation se termine, Drago lui refit face, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et l'air tendu.

\- Je voudrais danser, reprit Hermione d'une voix forte.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre !

A sa voix, il la prenait pour une imbécile, ce dont elle pouvait comprendre. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière –sans doute l'alcool – mais sa demande était sortie de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Je veux dire, que j'aimerai danser avec toi.

Cette fois, Malefoy la regardait comme si elle était devenue dingue. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un piège, c'est ça ? Dit-il d'une voix mesquine. Des journalistes nous attendent juste à côté et ils vont tous sortir à un moment donné pour ricaner et crier « surprise ! » ?

\- N'importe quoi. J'ai juste besoin de danser avec un homme que je ne connais pas particulièrement et qui ne me parlera en aucune façon de sa vie ou qui me racontera des souvenirs qui me fichent totalement le bourdon. Juste une danse, d'accord ? Et après je rentre chez moi.

A voir le regard de Malefoy, elle comprit qu'elle venait de remporter une manche. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur en rater un battement d'excitation.

 **XXXX**

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Hermione s'avança sur la piste de danse sans se soucier des regards curieux qu'on lui adressait. Décidée à danser sur une seule danse avant de rentrer chez elle, elle fit face à Malefoy qui continuait de la regarder comme si elle avait un troisième œil au milieu de la figure.

\- Alors ? reprit-il dès que la musique fut lancée. C'est pour rendre jaloux ton cher et tendre Weasley ?

\- Même pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix cassée. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir y arriver. Tu es tellement agaçant quand tu le veux.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je me trouve plutôt admirable.

Sans savoir si c'était une plaisanterie ou non, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était un rire franc et sincère qui l'étonna elle-même, mais qui lui fit un bien fou. Il pouvait tellement se montrer arrogant quand il le voulait !

\- J'ai appris que tu avais fait fortune, félicitations.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler.

\- C'est vrai. Il faut croire que tu m'intrigues plus que je ne le pensais. Tu as l'air … changé.

\- Tu croyais que je serai toujours le même qu'à dix-sept ans ?

\- Je pensais que tu serais pire.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Malefoy à ricaner. Il dévoila des dents si blanches qu'Hermione en fut comme hypnotisée. Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, gênée de le regarder d'aussi près. Il fallait croire qu'elle était en manque d'homme plus qu'elle ne le croyait !

\- Tu sais que pas mal de monde nous regarde ? reprit Malefoy en jetant des coups d'œil de chaque côté.

\- N'y fais pas attention, les gens ont toujours aimé les ragots.

\- J'ai une réputation, Granger.

\- C'est vrai, tu as sans doute peur que la nouvelle apparaisse dans le journal demain matin ? Je croyais que tu avais une réputation de tombeur ? Sers-toi-en pour me rabaisser en disant que tu m'as vu pleurer et que ton cœur si généreux a eu pitié de moi.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais aussi sarcastique.

\- Désolée. Je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment.

\- Je vois ça. Tu me fais presque pitié.

\- Tu peux te mettre ta pitié là où je pense.

\- Enfin j'arrive à te faire sortir de tes gongs, se moqua-t-il. Il était temps.

Hermione en resta sans voix. Il avait réussi à lui changer les idées en quelques secondes alors que ses meilleurs amis n'y étaient jamais parvenus. Pendant un instant, elle avait presque oublié Ron et la conversation qu'elle avait entendue de la part de ses deux abrutis de collègues.

La musique devint plus calme, moins entrainante et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Malefoy se poser sur le bas de ses reins, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il avait de grandes mains, et elle avait l'impression d'être plus protégée que jamais. Elle se sentait presque bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Drago pouffer et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu devrais voir la tête que fait Potter …

Evidemment, il ne s'agissait que de provocation. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La femme avec Weasley, c'est sa nouvelle poule ? reprit Malefoy d'une voix curieuse.

\- Décidemment, tu ferais un détective hors pair, répondit Hermione en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

\- Lui aussi a l'air malade d'un seul coup. Nom de Dieu, c'est toi qui lui a fait ce jolie cocard au coin de l'œil ? C'est plutôt pas mal.

Elle entendit Drago rire sous cape, ce qui eut l'effet de lui donner des frissons à l'endroit exact où elle sentit son souffle. Elle pria Merlin pour qu'il n'ait rien vu. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et vite.

\- Arrête de les regarder, dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les emmerder.

\- Moi y compris.

\- Sauf qu'on danse ensemble, je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu vas perdre ton trophée de Serpentard en dansant avec une Gryffondor, Sang de Bourbe qui plus est !

\- J'aime quand on parle de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux minutes.

\- Toujours aussi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, hein ?

\- Toujours, murmura t'elle.

\- Pourquoi avoir fichu Weasley à la porte ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui l'aie mis dehors.

\- Parce qu'il se trimbale avec sa nouvelle poule énorme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait de faire l'amour. Quand on agit aussi stupidement, c'est pour se rendre intéressant, et quand un homme veut se rendre intéressant, c'est qu'il a des choses à cacher.

\- Il m'a trompé, avoua Hermione. Et je l'ai appris il n'y a même pas une heure.

\- Félicitations. Je porterai un toast en ton honneur.

Hermione pouffa :

\- Tu es décidemment le pire des crétins ! Je souffre et toi tu te moques de moi.

\- Je me moque de Weasley plutôt. Contrairement à lui, moi, je n'ai jamais trompé de femme.

\- Menteur !

\- Parole d'un Malefoy.

Intéressée par la tournure de la conversation, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber sous le charme de son regard gris. Il dégageait un charisme qui la rendait dingue.

\- Imaginons que je te crois une minute. Comment te comportes-tu avec les femmes dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne reste jamais longtemps avec elle mais je les traite bien. Je joue souvent le grand jeu, j'aime montrer à quel point je suis riche … et indépendant.

\- Tu es un fayot.

\- Non, un homme comme les autres sauf que je suis honnête.

Interrompue par la fin du morceau de musique, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait bien aimé continuer parler avec Malefoy, car sans savoir pourquoi, elle aimait ce qu'elle entendait. Malgré elle, l'image que lui renvoyait son cavalier lui plaisait et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation embêtante. Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple …. C'était un charmeur, et ça marchait particulièrement bien sur elle, sauf qu'elle ferait tout pour ne jamais le lui montrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un verre ? proposa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand je te parlais de porter un toast, c'était une expression.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Une coupe de champagne ça ira ?

\- D'abord on danse, ensuite on boit … Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la suite Granger ? De m'inviter dans ton appartement et de te déshabiller devant moi ?

\- Je croyais que c'était toi le gentleman dans l'histoire. Ce serait plutôt à toi de me déshabiller.

Elle ignorait ce qui lui prenait, mais les sons sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle essayait de le charmer, mais elle en ignorait totalement la raison. C'était surement pour rendre jaloux les autres, montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre qu'une « Miss-je-Sais-Tout »… Ce ne pouvait être que cela …

Pour l'obliger à ne pas refuser, elle lui tendit la main, sans le quitter des yeux.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Drago s'empara de sa main et l'emmena directement vers le bar, sans mots dire. Elle comprenait à quel point la situation pouvait être bizarre, et ne lui parla pas davantage, ne voulant pas le brusquer ni se rendre totalement stupide.

\- Bon, s'exclama-t-il avec son verre à la main. A la nouvelle femme de Weasley, n'est ce pas ?

\- Et à son ventre énorme, ajouta Hermione d'une voix ironique.

Malefoy la regarda avec un intérêt certain, ses yeux gris plus transperçant que jamais.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle après sa première gorgée.

\- J'ignorais que Hermione Granger pouvait être aussi sarcastique … et mauvaise ! J'aime ça !

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise … je ne l'ai jamais été, mais à présent j'en ai besoin. Je suis tellement … en colère et malheureuse ! On s'est joué de moi tellement souvent …

\- C'est un mal pour un bien.

\- Peut-être … quand j'ai entendu cet homme parler de moi, je croyais halluciner. Il a employé des mots durs, des mots violents, rejetant toute la faute sur mon dos alors qu'on ne se connait même pas ! Je pensais que Ronald avait un peu plus de respect pour moi … Je pensais qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste, qui se figea net sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Malefoy lui caresser tendrement le visage, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé pour elle. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire un seul mot, qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Elle avait envie de le remercier de rester auprès d'elle, d'agir comme il le faisait, mais la vision de Harry lui coupa toute pensée sincère. Le pas rapide, il s'avançait vers eux d'un œil mauvais. Les ennuis allaient arriver.

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-il à leur table. Il faut que tu viennes et tout de suite.

\- Désolée Harry, je suis en train de boire un verre, rétorqua la jeune femme malgré elle.

\- Hermione …

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire ou tu es sourd ?

La voix de Drago restait calme, mais son visage dévoilait une colère incontrôlée qui impressionna Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire dans cette conversation, cracha Harry.

\- Fiche le camp de là, Potter ou je pourrai vraiment m'énerver.

\- Hermione …

\- Tu l'as entendu Harry ? Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir Ron ou présenter mes excuses pour quelque chose dont je ne regrette rien. Je suis ravie de lui en avoir collé une, et encore plus heureuse de profiter de ma soirée maintenant. Je t'aime, tu le sais, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille !

Complètement perdu, Harry la regardait comme si elle était possédée. Son attention se reporta vers Drago et cette fois, il parut plus en colère que jamais.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sers d'elle pour t'amuser, déclara t'il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui suis allé vers elle ? demanda Drago, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Drago … Harry … ,commença Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne mérites même pas de te retrouver ici ! s'énerva Harry. Tu crois que parce que tu es devenu riche tu peux tout te permettre au point de t'en prendre à Hermione ? Jamais je ne te laisserai faire, tu m'entends ?

\- M'en prendre à …

Drago éclata aussitôt de rire.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui suis en train de lui faire du mal ? Dis-moi, ou est ton cher ami Weasley ? Non, parce que tu vois, c'est lui qui devrait être à ta place, en train de me demander des comptes … Comment arrives-tu à continuer à rester ami avec lui après son comportement de puceaux de première ? Tu débarques ici, en me disant de laisser ta meilleure amie tranquille, alors que c'est Weasley qui passe son temps à la faire souffrir. Curieux, non ?

Rouge de colère, Harry regarda à la fois Hermione et Drago, comme s'il était incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Il s'approcha si près de Drago, que leur nez se touchaient presque. Les poings serrés et les yeux perçants, il était visiblement prêt à dire quelque chose, mais une voix l'interpella aussitôt :

\- Ah tu es là !

Ginny apparut au milieu de la scène, visiblement rassurée de voir que personne ne s'était battu inutilement.

\- Harry, mon chéri, j'adore cette musique et je rêverai de danser avec toi.

\- Je ne …

\- S'il te plait ?

Derrière son sourire amical, se cachait une menace sournoise qui rappelait les airs de Molly Weasley. Sans lui laisser dire un mot, Ginny entrainait Harry sur la piste de danse, tout en accordant un petit sourire à Hermione qui se sentit plus rassurée. Une fois tranquille, son cœur reparti normalement.

\- Tu es pâle, déclara Drago.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je craignais ce qui allait se passer. Harry va me passer un savon … et tu risques d'avoir des ennuis pour ce que tu lui as dit.

\- J'en tremble de peur !

\- Harry est très … protecteur depuis mon divorce…

\- Tu devrais lui dire de te laisser tranquille, tu es une grande fille, non ?

\- Il pense bien faire.

\- Tu es vraiment pâle, Granger. Viens.

Il se releva de sa chaise, et passa son bras autour de ses hanches. Son visage était devenu doux, et Hermione sentit son estomac chavirer. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour un contact aussi minime et cette fois elle ne refoula pas ses sentiments. Elle posa la main dans la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux et esquissa un petit sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentait tellement légère d'un coup ! Tellement bien !

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans un mot et l'air frais lui fit un bien fou. En silence, ils se posèrent sur un des bancs du parc de Poudlard. Le ciel était plus étoilé que jamais et Hermione contempla les étoiles pendant un long moment, malgré l'humidité de la nuit. D'un geste agar, elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Drago.

\- Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi ébouriffés, Granger.

\- Ils m'énervent, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à les couper.

Elle esquissa un sourire et reprit :

\- Merlin je dois être en train de rêver. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as pris ma défense et que je passe ma soirée avec toi.

\- Tu le regrettes ?

\- Absolument pas. C'est même l'effet inverse… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas à rendre des comptes, ni à parler de mon divorce …

\- Pourtant tu as la chair de poule.

\- ça me fait du bien…

Heureuse, elle se tourna vers lui et s'aperçut à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux gris l'observèrent avec une intensité profonde, mais cela ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, elle s'en sentait flattée. Elle le regarda de plus près, et observa sa peau si blanche, en contraste avec ses yeux et ses lèvres rouges … Il était vraiment beau.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix maitrisée.

\- Vraiment ? Tu devrais éviter, tu le regretterais ensuite, souffla-t-il

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy et …

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son explication. Trop gourmande, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Ne voulant pas brusquer les choses, elle lui laissa un baiser tendre et maitrisé qu'il finit par approfondir par la suite. Des sentiments inédits s'emparèrent de la jeune femme, et cette fois sa chair de poule fut causée par quelque chose, de beaucoup plus fort et profond.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois séparée de lui. Le visage rougie par les sentiments, elle le regardait avec appréhension, craignant qu'il ne se mette en colère et la laisse tomber.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...

Elle observa d'un œil malheureux Drago se lever du banc et la regarder sans aucune expression lisible sur le visage. Puis, il finit par dire :

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une dernière danse ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et dansa au rythme de la musique douce qui s'échappait des murs du château. Sans un mot, tous les deux profitèrent de ce moment tranquille et apaisant. Les yeux fermés, Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule et laissa ses sentiments l'absorber.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que je suis perdue ? murmura Hermione

\- Tu me flattes.

\- Il y a quelques instants encore je pensais à Ronald et au fait qu'il m'ait trompé … Et maintenant j'imagine des choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même...

Elle vit Drago lui adresser un sourire en coin et elle se sentit plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Son cœur s'accélérait à mesure qu'elle le regardait et elle se surprit de vouloir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres semblaient la narguer à chaque fois qu'elle osait les regarder et elle dû se montrer forte pour poser son regard sur autre chose que son cavalier. Ses bons sentiments s'envolèrent dès qu'elle sentit Drago lui dire :

\- Tu sens bon Granger.

\- Je … merci.

Ses yeux semblaient plus gris que jamais. Alors que la musique prenait fin à l'intérieur du château et qu'un son de rock résonna jusque dans le parc, Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit Malefoy la pousser vers le mur du château et l'embrasser plus sauvagement que la dernière fois. Il approfondie le baiser de telle manière, qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir face au plaisir qui la submergea. La respiration saccadée, elle sentit les lèvres de Drago descendre lentement le long de sa gorge et s'attarder sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa et mordilla ensuite. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, lui annoncer que ce n'était absolument pas un endroit où on pouvait se permettre de faire des _câlins_ mais elle finit par perdre le fil de ses pensées et elle força Drago à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui leur prenait à tous les deux, alors que leurs passés les empêchaient de pouvoir agir comme ils le faisaient, mais la passion était trop forte, trop présente pour prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il menait la danse.

Il l'emmena délicatement, dans une des premières salles de classe qu'il trouva et ferma la pièce à double tour.

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que leur respiration. Ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire à ce qu'ils allaient faire, puis d'un même élan, ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre. D'un geste expert, Hermione lui enleva sa cravate –elle adorait les hommes qui portaient la cravate- et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise pour laisser entrevoir son torse. Il était plus robuste qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle se surprit à sentir le désir s'accroitre à la simple vue de sa morphologie. Il se dégageait de son corps une telle frénésie ! Trouvant visiblement le temps trop long, Drago l'obligea à se retourner pour lui défaire sa fermeture éclair qui lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des fesses. Elle sentit ses mains si grandes et attirantes lui caresser le dos, et lui retirer petit à petit sa robe qui finit par tomber lentement sur le sol. Elle aurait pu se sentir gênée de se retrouver à moitié nue face à cet homme, mais étrangement il n' en était rien. Elle était plutôt flattée de constater qu'il semblait aimer ce qu'il voyait.

Le seul homme qui l'avait touché était Ron, et voilà qu'elle tombait dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi en une soirée…

Désireux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, Drago lui retira son dernier sous-vêtement et parsema le haut de sa cuisse de petits baisers qui lui firent vite tourner la tête. Sa bouche se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit fatal, et lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue lui lécher son intimité, elle poussa un soupir qui l'étonna elle-même. D'habitude, elle n'était pas du genre à se montrer bruyante, mais les sensations étaient telles, qu'elle ne maitrisait plus rien. Le plaisir la foudroya sur place et elle se mit à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles qui semblaient beaucoup amuser Drago. Ses mains empoignèrent les cheveux de Malefoy, et elle essaya de le faire revenir à elle, sans réussir quoique ce soit, au contraire. Lorsqu'une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres l'assaillit, elle poussa un cri plus fort, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais encore le désir ne s'était fait aussi intense, aussi puissant, aussi inattendu. Surprise et épuisée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine figure, elle se sentit partir mais Drago la rattrapa au dernier moment, un sourire fier au coin des lèvres.

\- Merlin, murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

En temps normal, Hermione l'aurait ignoré, mais cette fois il en était tout autre. Lorsqu'elle le vit se remettre debout et revêtir son caleçon, elle le regarda, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis ? demanda Drago en souriant.

\- C'est donc comme ça que tu fonctionnes ? Tu donnes du plaisir aux femmes et tu t'en vas ? Tu es tellement stupide quand tu veux …

Surpris, il se figea et la regarda comme si elle venait de l'insulter personnellement.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Viens ici dans ce cas.

\- Ou ?

D'un geste de la main, Hermione l'obligea à reprendre sa place à côté d'elle. Même si le sol était gelé, elle ne s'en formalisait absolument pas, préférant jauger du regard son amant du soir. A sa grande surprise, Drago l'écouta non sans la regarder de manière étonnée.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda t'il d'une voix moqueuse. Tu veux dormir ici, à moins que ….

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa intentionnellement de la manière la plus tendre et la plus douce dont elle était capable. Elle sentit peu à peu les barrières de Drago tomber, et eut la satisfaction personnelle de voir son membre grossir à travers son caleçon. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle se positionna sur lui et lui fit subir la même torture qu'il lui avait faite avant. Elle profita de son corps comme rarement elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle regardait, elle caressait et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui avait le malheur de tomber sur ses lèvres. Rien n'était réfléchi, elle laissait son corps agir comme il le lui dictait.

En sentant le souffle de Malefoy se couper elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui enleva alors son caleçon et s'enfonça en lui avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine, et un plaisir inouï l'envahit. Elle bougea sur lui, sans le quitter des yeux, et une autre vague de plaisir l'encercla lorsqu'elle remarqua le trouble de Drago. Cette fois, ce fut à lui de perdre toute contenance, et de gémir lorsque les vas-et vient étaient trop forts, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Sentant la jouissance arriver, elle accéléra d'autant plus la cadence et finit par se perdre dans un plaisir hors du commun, en même temps que son amant, qui poussa un râle sourd et profond.

Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son torse en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Un grand silence s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce, et elle craint un court instant que Drago la traite de tous les noms. C'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait de cette façon, et elle s'en étonnait elle-même. Gênée, elle n'osa regarder Drago qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes et fut surprise en constatant qu'il semblait dormir profondément. Ne sachant que faire, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire d'une voix douce :

\- ça te dirait une dernière danse ?

 **XXXX**

 **Et voilà ! Bon ce n'est pas la meilleure des fictions, mais je trouve ça plutôt mignon ! Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de chercher quoi m'écrire, ou qui prétendent toujours ne pas savoir quoi mettre comme review, voici un petit questionnaire (j'adore poser des questions !)**

 **Euh… déjà, comment avez-vous trouvé cette fiction ? Le caractère des personnages ? Quel est votre personnage préféré et pourquoi ? Quel est le moment que vous avez adoré (s'il y en a) ? Est-ce que vous avez rigolé par moment ou plutôt levé les yeux au ciel ? Ok, dans cette fiction Ron passe pour le méchant, mais quand même, est ce que vous comprenez Hermione lorsqu'elle se met dans tous ses états ? Et le petit moment câlin entre nos deux chouchous ne vous a pas déçu ?**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez dans votre tête pour la suite plausible ? Vous pensez qu'Hermione et Drago vont se revoir ou que c'était seulement pour la soirée. Ça m'intéresserait de voir votre imagination sur l'avenir de ces personnages, ahah !**

 **En tous cas, je remercie par avance tous ceux qui m'ont lu. Quand on écrit, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a fait rêver quelques personnes, même pendant 10 minutes )**

 **Merci à vous et bon week end !**


End file.
